world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enterprise
The Club of Chaos (also know as The Sons of Chaos or simply as The Club) is a tweener professional wrestling stable performing in WIW and MWA, members of the group work on both the Rage and ShowDown brands. The Enterprise still operates on ShowDown as a face stable with members such as Mark Semmler, Kevin Hunter and Courtney Hope. History Formation and The New Regime (2013-2014) Feuding with The Authority of Wrestling (2014-2016) Brand split (2016-present) The Enterprise (2013-2016, 2016-present) The Club (of Chaos) (2016-present) Members Members Current (Rage)= Kevin McAlmond (2017).jpg|'Kevin McAlmond': Leader of The Club of Chaos.|link=Kevin McAlmond 2017 Ryan Barnhart.jpg|'Ryan Barnhart':|link=Ryan Barnhart Dustin Simpson and Jesse Dern (2016).jpg|'Dustin Simpson': One of the few Tag Teams part of the Rage stable.|link=Dustin Simpson The Hoopers (Matt & Josh) 2017.jpg|'Matt Hooper': One of the few Tag Team part of the Rage stable.|link=Matt Hooper Warblers-TRAFOSS2.png|'Brenah McAlmond-Quinn':|link=Brenah McAlmond Burdick 2017.jpg|'James Burdick':.|link=James Burdick Kooper McAlmond.png|'Kooper McAlmond':|link=Kooper McAlmond Dustin Simpson and Jesse Dern (2016).png|'Jesse Dern': One of the few Tag Teams part of the Rage stable.|link=Jesse Dern |-| Current (ShowDown)= Mark Semmler Heavyweight Champion 2016.jpg|'Mark Semmler': Leader of The Enterprise|link=Mark Semmler Heavyweight Champ - K-Hunter.png|'Kevin Hunter': Second leader of THe Enterprise.|link=Kevin Hunter Courtney Hope-WIW-2017.jpg|'Courtney Hope':|link=Courtney Hope |-| Managers= Tatiana Maslany 2017.jpg|'Sarah Manning':|link=Sarah Manning |-| Other tag teams= The Wolf Pack 2015.jpg|'The Wolf Pack': Competing on Rage.|link=The Wolf Pack Team Arrow 2017.png|'Team Arrow': Competing on Rage.|link=Team Arrow 2016 SOA.jpg|'The Sons': Competing on ShowDown|link=Team Arrow |-| Unannounced members= Tumblr nk2585AJnD1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg|'Glennda McAlmond': Former co-leader Still not offically part of the faction, but is in favor of it, occaionally.|link=Glennda McAlmond Tumblr nk2585AJnD1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg|'Rex Martin': Former co-leader Still not offically part of the faction, but is in favor of it, occaionally.|link=Rex Martin Tumblr nk2585AJnD1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg|'Martin McAlmond': Currently on LOA, unknown if he's still part of the stable.|link=Martin McAlmond Tumblr nk2585AJnD1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg|'Brandon Martin': Has not appeared in months.|link=Brandon Martin Tumblr nk2585AJnD1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg|'Amber Martin': Has not appeared in months.|link=Brandon Martin Tumblr nk2585AJnD1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg|'Angela McAlmond': Unknown if still part of the group.|link=Brandon Martin |-| Former members= Tumblr nk2585AJnD1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg|'Michael Fonger':|link=Michael Fonger Tumblr nk2585AJnD1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg|'Jacquelyn Simonson':|link=Jacquelyn Simonson Tumblr nk2585AJnD1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg|'Isaac Lahey':|link=Isaac Lahey In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **'The Hooper Brothers (Matt and Josh)' ***Double rope-hung DDT ***Early Concussion Superkick (Double or stereo superkicks to one or two opponents respectively) ***End of the Line (Package piledriver by Matt rolled into a spike brainbuster by Josh) ***Powerbomb (Matt) / Contra Code (Josh) combination ***Elevated cutter ***Force of Nature (Powerbomb (Josh) / Double knee backbreaker (Josh) combination) Championships and accomplishments *'World Incorporated Wrestling' **WIW World Championship (3 time) - Kevin McAlmond (2) and Martin McAlmond (1) **WIW Heavyweight Championship (3 time, current) - Mark Semmler (1) and Kevin Hunter (2) **WIW International Championship (5 time, current) - Ryan Barnhart (2), Matt Hooper (1), Dustin Simpson (1), Kevin McAlmond (1, current) **WIW United Nations Championship (6 time) - Matt Hooper (1), Mark Semmler (2), James Burdick (1), Kevin Hunter (1) and Martin McAlmond (1) **WIW (World) Tag Team Championship (5 time) - The Wolf Pack (Scott McCall and Derek Hale) (1), The Hooper Brothers (2), Dustin Simpson and James Burdick (1), The Club of Chaos (1)1 **Money in the Bank (2014, 2015) - Martin McAlmond (2014), Kevin McAlmond (2015) **WIW Divas Championship (3 times) - Paige (2) and Jacquelyn Simonson (1) *'Montana Wrestling Alliance' **MWA World Championship (1 time) - Kevin McAlmond (1) **MWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Kevin McAlmond and Martin McAlmond **MWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) - James Burdick, Ryan Barnhart and Mark Semmler 1 The entire Club of Chaos defends the titles under the Freebird Rule. References External links